earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Devils
Overview Another faction that claims Hell as its home are the supernatural beings known as the devils. Unlike the demons who favor the traditional hellscape of fiery pits, charred earth, rivers of blood, and volcanic rock, the devils tend to be found in Hell's outskirts where the biomes are more diverse, often consisting of kingdoms covered in forests, snow, golden deserts, or consisting of more fantastical elements like seas of glowing green ink, forests of glass, or towering fungal jungles. The devils themselves consist of former angels who were exiled after Lucifer's rebellion as an alternative of being stripped of their grace and punished, or angels who did not follow Lucifer but nevertheless chose to flee later. Unlike demons, devils still have their angelic grace and their natural physical form but have had both changed by infernal energy. Some have retained much of their angelic features, like feathered wings, but most have taken a more hellish appearance with scaled skin, bat-like wings, hooked or spiked tails, and claws. Whether they appear angelic or not, most devils have kept their sense of honor. Many tend to be benevolent in their own way, having simply chosen to reside in Hell for the greater freedom or in pursuit of a less confining lifestyle than that which is tolerated in Heaven. Devils usually do not get on well with demons. The two races often squabble at social functions and engage in constant territorial skirmishes. Though the demons are somewhat united under the banner of the Demonic Triumvirate, the devils have a feudal kingdom consisting of sixty-six Great Houses of Hell, each ruling over their own domain and swearing fealty to Lucifer. For the most part, the devils rarely engage in much in-fighting between their own kind, but there are some considerable exceptions to this and most Houses have at least one to three rivalries with other devilish nobility stemming from past conflicts and scandals. Types of Devils 1. Pride Devils, aka: Leviathans Descended from the angelic class known as Thrones, Pride Devils are known as Leviathans and Devil Princes. The Houses of Hell founded by Pride Devils are among the most powerful families in the infernal realms. They are the rarest of the Devil classes, having just two first-generation progenitors. Notable Pride Devils * Senael, the Silver Prince of Melothm * Princess Aradia, the Devil's Daughter 2. Greed Devils, aka: The Fiends Descended from the Principalities, the Greed Devils are among the most numerous of the Devil Lords, commanding most of the devilkin's Great Houses. Though only a minority of Greed Devils are fortunate to command houses of their own, they are usually found holding positions of power in such houses as a seneschal or adviser to the lord or lady of the house. Notable Greed Devils * Prince Mammon 3. Wrath Devils, aka: The Furies Evolved from the exiled Seraphim and Virtues, Wrath Devils are truly fearsome warriors. They are often found working as bodyguards, generals, or knights in service to the Great Houses of Hell. 4. Lust Devils, aka: The Succubi / Incubi Evolved from the exiled Ariel and Virtues, Lust Devils are known to be excellent messengers, diplomats, and spies. Notable Lust Devils * Vylaela the Temptress 5. Envy Devils, aka: The Scourges Close cousins to both the Lust Devils and Greed Devils, the Envy Devils often trace their lineage to either an exiled Ariel or Principality. They tend to find work as thieves and spies, rarely holding any reputable occupation. They are considered to be among the three kinds of "lesser devils." 6. Gluttony Devils, aka: The Malefactors Close cousins to the Wrath Devils and Greed Devils, the Gluttony Devils often trace their lineage to an exiled Seraph or Principality. They often work as entertainers, who indulge themselves in lives of excess. They are considered to be among the "common" class of devils and few hold any significant positions in devil society. Notable Gluttony Devils * Prince Nebiros * Danielle Cassidy * Eddie Bloomberg 7. Sloth Devils, aka: The Imps The lowliest of the devils are these beings who evolved from the Cherubim. They can often be found working as menial labor, but let's face it, they're rarely found actually "working." These beings are usually found lounging in the shade somewhere, hiding from their taskmasters in small nooks, or shirking their duties outright to go play with the other imps in a field or forest. More than any other devil class, these ones are rarely seen in positions of power, except the occasional court jester or cupbearer, but they do tend to make great nannies or companions for the children of other devilkin. Notable Sloth Devils * Flagerethon 8. Nephilim While not actually a class of devil per se, the offspring of devil and mortal is formally known as a Nephil. Though strictly speaking not as powerful as their devil parents, Nephilim are given the same social standing in Hell as any pure devil child of the same parent. The children of Nephilim and a mortal partner will also be Nephilim, who usually remain at least genetically half-devil thanks to possessing an infernal grace. Notable Nephilim * Allison Ritter MacKay (Pride Nephilim) * Nicholas MacKay (Pride Nephilim) * Maximillian MacKay (Pride Nephilim) * Ellie MacKay (Pride Nephilim) 9. Anunnaki The Anunnaki (also transcribed as Anunaki, Anunna, Ananaki, and other variations) are basically part Nephilim and part Cambion. In other words, the child of one demon parent and one devil (or angelic) parent. These beings were once considered to be natural ambassadors and vital to keeping the peace of Hell, with seven of them famously acting as renowned judges and mediators of the infernal realms; but after a fear-mongering campaign that saw the murder of the Anunnaki judges and the prompt rise of their murderer, Nergal, to the Demonic Triumvirate, the Anunnaki have now become taboo. Few Anunnaki live openly with their nature and those that do live exclusively in the hellish domains of the devils. Among the devils, the Anunnaki are tolerated, but among the demons, they are rejected and openly hunted.The Infernal Houses Trivia and Notes Trivia * Many subspecies of Devils are named after the Seven Deadly Sins. * The language Devils speak is Enochian. * While both angels and devils can create Nephilim offspring, infernal nephilim are much more prevalent than their supernal cousins. This is quite often due to the stigma associated with siring/birthing an unauthorized Nephilim.Heavenly Host Links and References * List of Devils Category:Species